dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart Megatron. A patient and polite schemer, Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. These days, he alternatively wishes Megatron would stop being obsessed with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. While he serves as Megatron's right-hand man, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately for Megatron, He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into scrap metal. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. ".''" :—Starscream. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Jin Yamanoi (Japanese), Stefan Staudinger (German), Daniele Demma (Italian), Not Known (French), Krzysztof Korzeniowski (Polish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Starscream is best known as the second in command of the Decepticons. He makes no secret of his ambitions to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon leader, however. He is more intellignet than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. Starscream believes that both Optimus Prime and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race and simply pursue their own agendas. For the good of his species, he believes a new leader must emerge. He would be that leader. The air commander of the Seekers, Starscream is as ambitious as they come. During the early days of the war, Starscream sold the military services of the Seekers to Megatron in order to one day usurp his Decepticon master and take command of Cybertron for himself. Appearance Robot Mode Jet Mode His vehicle mode was a Cybertronian jet similar appearances of the most Seekers with the same vehicle mode, just in different colors, when arriving to Earth, Starscream adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Gallery File:Starscream_11960507865_af8430451f_c.png|Starscream's Earth jet mode. File:Starscream's_Ghost_11961341326_209ba6161d_c.png|Ghost Starscream's Earth jet mode. File:Starscream's_Ghost_11961341786_e3ab1746b9_c.png|Ghost Starscream. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons Family Neutral *Megatron *Shockwave *Jetfire *Jetstorm Rivals *Jetfire Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Starscream has the abilites Sonic Shockwave and Hover. He is a Scientist chassis. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Starscream carries null-rays located on the sides of his arms, a Scatter Blaster, and duo missile launcher hidden in the top left and right sides of his chest. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Starscream Wikipedia * Starscream Transformers Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Seekers Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters